The Mysterious Night
by LoneWolfgirl101
Summary: Wolf is an alicorn who wondered into the forest when she was little. Zecora found her and when they figured out Wolf's parents died... she has taken care of her ever since. Wolf now lives in the Ever Free Forest... and cares a lot about it. But some how... caring for the Ever Free Forest... has some how cause her to get into trouble. Note: to me this isn't a really good fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Thunder and Lightning

It was dark. I looked around for my cloak. I finally spotted it in, the chair in the very far corner, in the moon light. I don't understand why I didn't light a candle. But anyways… I grabbed the cloak and slowly walked up stairs. The moon shined on the deep purple gem on the cloak… and then I heard thunder.

I turn around and run down the steps. My hooves click-clacking against the hard wood floor. I look out the window and see that clouds had just moved in.

"What!" I smack my hooves against the wood edge of the window were one of my candles sit. Lightning flashes and I close my eyes. Using my magic I light ever single candle.

I stand on all four of my hooves. I look in the mirror to see my curly dirty blond black main is a big mess. My grey hide is covered in mud.

To think I was about to go to bed like this! I think. I go back up the steps of my two story house. I walk down the hall and open the bathroom door. I light the candles and but my cloak on the coat rack.

Yes I have a coat rack in my bathroom. But normally I come home dirty and I don't like putting my blood red cloak on the bathroom floor. I walk past the mirror and walk back. My deep green eyes sparkle in the mirror. I look at my creamed colored snout and the two cream colored strips, one on the other side of my snout. I stretch out my wings… and look at the deep purple on my wings. I turn my head to look at my cutie mark.

My cutie mark is a backwards crescent moon with dark grey clouds. I turn on the bath and take off my black metal gloves… with light purple gems… off and get in the bath tub. I look at my cream colored hooves and put them back in the water.

I begin to relax when thunder shakes the ground. My wings bang against the bath tub and retreat back to my sides.

"Mother-….." I almost say the word and rub my wings. "Ugh! I'm not going to be able to fly to Zecora's. It sucks being an alicorn."

My mother was a unicorn and my dad was a Pegasus. That's how I'm an alicorn. It's awesome to be an alicorn… but sometimes it sucks. I live on my own.

When I was little I got away from my parents and accidentally found my way into the Ever Free Forest. Luckily Zecora found me and took me in. We tried to find my parents… but we couldn't.

When we went back to the spot where she found me… we found my parents… dead. And yes of course I cried… but Zecora has been taken good care of me. When I was old enough… I went out into the forest and found this little house. Zecora and I fixed up the house and I've been living here since.

I finally get out of the tub and dry off. I go over to the mirror and start brushing my wet hair.

I don't feel like grabbing my cloak and taking it to my room so I just leave it on the coat rack. I walk down farther down the hall and open my bedroom door. The candles light themselves.

I walk over to my bed and crawl underneath the covers. The candles blow out and I think back to when Zecora got me spell books.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: My First Spell

I was lying on the floor looking threw her herb book. Zecora then opened the door and walked in wearing her light brown cloak. I get up and but the book back.

"Hello Zecora." I say.

"Hello little one." She says.

She takes off her cloak and puts it on the coat rack.

"I have something for you that may excite you." She says.

She hands me her saddle bag and I open it up… to find four magic spell books.

"Where did you get theses?" I exclaim.

"I found them at the library. They were quiet dusty… and rusty." She dumps the books out of the saddle bag. "I was relieved to find that the library was open… for me."

"Please tell me I get to keep them!" I say clutching a book to my chest.

She smiles and laughs.

"Of course little one."

I open my eyes to find the wooden roof above me. I laugh a little thinking back to how Zecora looked with pink and stink hair on her head. I may sometimes rhyme my words like Zecora. But I did accidentally change her hair pink and it stunk. I was glad I could change it back. We were both glad we could change it back.

I smile and roll over onto my side and slowly fall asleep.

…

…

The next morning I wake up to the sound of a bird chirping.

"Ugh! I prefer the night more than day!" I say in an Irish accent.

I get up and shut the curtains…. that didn't really work on getting the chirping to stop.

I sigh. "Why can't I be nocturnal." I say.

I go down stairs and eat some breakfast.

….

…..

After eating my breakfast I grab my cloak and throw it on. I braid my main and put the cloak on my head. I feel my wings and start to fly.

I don't really fly in the sky I just fly over the trail a little. I enjoy flying in the forest. Well the Ever Free Forest isn't the best forest with timber wolves and other creatures… but I've grown use to the creatures… and them normally respect my space and don't bug me that much. But sometimes they'll give me some company… help me out with stuff…. I actually made some glasses that the chicken lizard can wear.

Yeah I can't remember what his species is but I call him stone. It seems appropriate.

I finally show up to Zecora's but I walk up to her hut instead of flying the rest of the way. I knock on her door and walk in.

"Zecora, I'm here." I say.

Zecora looks away from a shelf and smiles.

"Aw! Welcome back Wolf!" she says.

Yeah, Wolf is my name. Anyways I put my cloak on the coat rack and started checking the shelves.

"Have you found any new herbs?" I asked.

"No not yet… but I caught something with a net."

"Yeah. Like what?"

"I caught a fish and set it free."

"Really how big was the fish?"

"The thing was so little I'm surprised it even survives."

I laughed and kept looking.

"Seems like you don't need to collect any more herbs."

"I may not need herbs but I saw a big herd."

"That doesn't rhyme." I mumble. "A herd of what?" I ask speaking louder.

"Not sure…. They were moving too fast."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Stone

After visiting with Zecora I went to the backyard and started tending to my garden. When I was tending to my carrots I found a stone bird. I gasp and heard an animal chuckle.

"OK. Stone come on out." I say standing up.

I hear the chuckle/clucking stop and a chicken head come out. Cockatrice! That's what his species is! Anyways he come's out of the bushes and stands in front of me.

"Turn the poor bird back." I tell him.

He pouts and snaps his tail at the bird. Seconds later the bird flew away screeching.

"You are a strange Cockatrice aren't you?" I say.

He chuckles/clucks and looks up at me. I smile and laugh. We go inside and i give him some chocolate covered flies and chicken feed as sprinkles on the chocolate.

"How many more poor creatures have you turned into stone?" I ask eating a PB&J sandwich.

He swallows a chocolate fly and looked at the ceiling. He looks back at me and holds up four feathers. I shake my head and laugh.

"Any of them ponies?"

He shakes his head.

"OK. You're getting better." He's been working on not stoning so many creatures. Hasn't stoned any creatures for a couple weeks. Until now.

"So after you eat and we visit... go UN-stone those creatures."

He pouts and rolls his eyes.

"Don't roll those stone eyes at me!" I laugh.

I call his eyes stone eyes because... well... he can stone people so yeah. He gives me a little smile and eats five more chocolate flies.

After he leaves I find a marble stone in my garden an hour later. We have a way to communicate and when he UN-stone's a creature when I'm not around he leaves a marble stone in my garden. I've made up weird ways to communicate with the creatures in this forest. It's fun living in the Ever Free Forest... after you get past the fact that something could eat you at any moment.

I clean up the mess on the table and wash the dishes.

...

...

I went upstairs after taken care of my chores and opened the first door to my left. It was my studies that I walked into. I put on my glasses and sit down at my desk. I grabbed a quill and some ink. I pulled some paper out from the drawer of my desk and started writing. I'm a bit of a writer... not that my stories would ever get published.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: The Story

As Melisa walked down the hall she heard her name being called on by the breeze...

...

...

As I wrote I put the quill down and put the paper next to the stack of papers of the story I'm writing. It's called The Lost Souls. I take off my glasses and go downstairs. I grab a snack and start walking down a trail that leads towards the two sisters old castle.

...

...

As soon as I reached the castle I flew up to the library. I love to read so I normally go and read the books there.

I don't ever go to the library in PonyVille... I normally ask Zecora to get me books. No one in PonyVille know who I am. No one even knows I exist... unless Zecora has told her friends about me... but no one knows I exist. I'm fine that no pony knows I exist... but the only friends I have are Zecora, the creatures that live in the Ever Free Forest... and you could say... Discord.

Yeah, Discord visited Zecora for some odd reason and... well... he will sometimes visit me but not that much. I guess I could call him a friend... but I'm not sure he considers me a friend... but whatever.

As I flew through the window I looked around. I looked through all the shelves... until I found a book that I have not read yet. Most of these books I have read... but I've probably missed a few.

"King Sombra's Reign" I read to myself. "Cool. I wonder which one of the sisters wrote this."

Yeah. Some of these books have been written by Princess Celestia... or Princess Luna. I like the books written in Princess Luna's point of view better than Princess Celestia. Princess Luna is more descriptive. Anyways as i start reading i imagine how everything looked.

"Yep written in Princess Luna's point of view." I say to myself.

...

...

As I read on... how King Sombra got to Princess Celestia... kind of surprised me.

...

...

After I read that book... I started wondering around the Two Sisters castle. I've learned ever passage way and traps. It's more spooky here at night.

As I walked through the throne room I heard a snap behind me.

"Why hello Wolf!" a voice says.

I turn around to find Discord.

"Discord!" I say in surprise. "You scared me. Hi."

He laughs. "So what are you doing in the Two Sisters castle?" he asked.

"I enjoy reading the books here. You know that better than any other pony."

He puts his hands behind his back and bends down to stair at me.

"Would you like to join me in walking around the castle?" I ask.

He stand straights and thinks.

"OK."

...

...

"So, how's it been helping out Twilight Sparkle and her friends."

"Pretty good." he says.

"Make any new friends?"

He stops in his tracks...and i stop next to him.

"Um... yes I have." he scratches the back of his head. "I'm part of the Cutie Mark Crusaders."

"Cool." I said. We started walking again.

"Discord." I say.

"Yes?"

"Why do you act weird when I ask about friendship?"

We both stop. He looks at me and I look at him. He looks away and... again... scratches the back of his head.

"Well... it's because..." he takes a deep breath, "look I've never really had friends when I was always causing chaos and destruction. When I turned good it's hard to make friends and... well... Some pony's have become my friends... but..." he shakes his head and looks at me, "why would you ask me a question like that?"

I look ahead and we start walking again.

"Well. I'm curious." I say. "And friends ask questions."

This time I stop and he stops next to me. He still has his eyes glued on me and I look at my hooves. Then I look up at him.

"Your not the only one who has a hard time making friends. No pony ever comes into the Ever Free Forest unless they visit Zecora. I normally try to stay away from Pony's because I'm a little shy. The only friends I have are the creatures that live here, Zecora, and... well... you."

He blushes a little bit and coughs.

"But I've never been sure you consider me a friend. You rarely ever show up. I never get a chance to talk to you." I look at my hooves.

He looks down at his own two hooves... feet... and looks back at me.

"Well... if you want I could come over tomorrow for tea... if you like me to."

I look up at him. "Can Stone come?"

He looks at me confused. "Oh! Yes... the cockatrice... he can come too."

I smile. "Great!"

We start walking and I start thinking.

"I still won't forget the time you turned my main into a fish."

"OK. I'm sorry." He says. "I was still causing a bit of chaos when I did that."

We both laughed and kept on walking around the castle.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: New Pony

I woke up the next morning and got ready. I made sandwiches and tea. Stone showed up and headed straight for the table. As I closed the door I heard another knock. I open the door to find Discord and some pony behind him.

"Hey Discord..." i say. The pony behind him has a yellow hide, a pink main, and blue eyes, "Who's your friends?"

"Wolf this is Fluttershy. Fluttershy this is Wolf."

Fluttershy steps out from behind Discord.

"Hello."

"Hi." she says in a small quiet voice.

"Is it OK if she joins us?" Discord asks.

"Oh! Yeah, she can join us."

...

...

We sat at the table... no one spoke.

"So. Fluttershy." I say. "Have you visited the Ever Free Forest lately?"

"No. Not really." she looks up from her tea. "The last time i visited the Ever Free Forest i was taking some frogs to the swamp and returning the elements of harmony to the tree..."

She didn't mention fighting Tiwrek.

"Oh! Yeah, I've seen that tree. Glows really bright at night." I take a bit of my sandwich.

...

...

After tea Fluttershy and Discord went back to PonyVille and Stone helped me clean up. Fluttershy and I took a liking to each other. I hope to see her again.

...

...

The next morning I went to Zecora's. We organized her books and dusted the shelves.

After a while someone knocked at the door. Zecora opened the door.

"Why hello!" she says.

"Hello Zecora." someone says.

I turn around to see who's here. When I turn around... I find Twilight Sparkle, AppleJack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy. I felt like running... but my hooves were glued to the floor.

...

...

"Hello Zecora." Princess Twilight says. She looks at me. "Who's this pony?"

"Oh! This is my friend Wolf." Zecora says.

"Nice to meet you Wolf. I'm..."

"Twilight Sparkle." I say.

She puts down her hoof.

"How'd you know?"

I shake my head and look at her.

"Everyone knows who you are... along with your friends... Zecora talks about you a lot... and i had tea with Fluttershy yesterday." I was so glad I was wearing my cloak... I don't know what I would do if they new I was an alicorn!

"Then I guess you know who I am!" Rainbow Dash says flying above me.

I look at Rainbow Dash.

"Of course I do. Your Rainbow Dash... element of loyalty." I look at AppleJack. "And you are AppleJack... element of honesty. The Rarity is the element of generosity... Twilight is magic, Fluttershy is kindness, and Pinkie Pie is..."

"Element of laughter!" Pinkie pie pops up right behind me.

I smile. "Yes. You are the element of laughter."

"Um... so how long have you known Zecora?" Twilight asks.

I look at her. "Ever since I wondered into the Ever Free Forest when I was little. Zecora found me and when we found my parents dead Zecora took me in."

Rarity gasps. "You poor thing! You must have been scarred before Zecora found you... and your parents!"

"Yes. I was sad about my parents... but I felt more safe here. The Ever Free Forest is my home and I love it here."

"But all the mud and plants... and the dangerous creatures here...!" Rarity says.

"Actually I'm fine with the mud and plant life here Rarity. And the creatures don't bug me... I'm friends with a cockatrice."

The room... I swear... filled up with a WHOLE bunch of gasps.

"You mean that chicken lizard that stones ponies!" AppleJack said.

"Stone hasn't stoned any pony for a couple weeks... well he stoned four creatures but none of them were ponies... and I made him some glasses that he wears around me so I won't turn to stone... I mean asks Fluttershy... she had a little conversation with the cockatrice."

Everyone looked at Fluttershy.

"It-It's true. Little guy didn't even try to turn me to stone."

"But what about the timber wolves!" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Oh! Those guys!" I give a little chuckle. "Sweetest creatures I've ever met. Once you get to know them they're big lovey puppy dogs made out of sticks and plants."

"I'm guessing your cutie mark has something to do with animals." Pinkie Pie says.

"Uh! Oh no. My cutie mark is a backwards crescent moon with two dark grey clouds."

Everyone looks at each other then back at me.

"May I ask you... how did you get your cutie mark?" Twilight asks.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: How I Got My Cutie Mark

"Zecora!" I yell.

"Yes Wolf."

"Is it OK if I explore the Ever Free Forest? I want to see if I can find my cutie mark!"

"I'm not sure."

"Please." I scream through the door.

"All right... but be back before the sun sets and night is upon us!"

"OK!" I scream.

I start down the trail and check my saddle bag.

"OK so I have, a lamp, some snacks, first aid kit,... and that seems to be it. I have my cloak and I'm off!"

I checked the edges of the Ever Free Forest and then started looking around deeper in the forest. As I walked I heard a moan. I swear I jumped out of my skin when I heard that low moan. It was coming from the bushes... I walked up to the holly bushes and found a little cockatrice.

"Ah!" I screamed. I ducked for cover. I looked up to see the cockatrice didn't try to hurt me. He was hurt himself.

"Poor thing." I say.

He looks at me and I look away. when i turn back he looks at his wing. I walk up to him and hold his wing in my hooves. He flinches but doesn't look into my eyes.

"OK. Hang on I think I have something in my back for this." I pull out the first aid kit and start fixing his wounded wing.

...

...

"OK. I'm done." he looks at me and back at his wing. "It may take time to heal... if you like I could take you home and see what my mom can do." I call Zecora mom sometimes.

The cockatrice nods his head and jumps into my saddle bag. I keep walking down the trail with Stone... that's what I call him... in my bag.

...

...

After walking a little while we stopped to eat. I gave Stone some of my sandwich and he gobbled it down.

"You were hungry weren't you?" I say.

He nods his head. I laugh. Then I heard a growling. I turn around to find four Timber Wolves! I dropped my sandwich grabbed Stone and my saddle bag and ran. The four timber wolves ran after me. Stone jumped out of my bag and I stopped.

"Stone! No!" I yell.

The timber wolves stopped and Stone turned the first one in the front to stone. They all dropped down and covered their eyes.

"Stone!" I yell and scoop the cockatrice up. "You're OK!" I look at the timber wolves. I feel like yelling... but then I look at their friend.

"Stone you need to turn him back." I say putting him down. Stone starts clucking but I put my hoof over his beak. "Now."

Stone moves away and snaps his tail at the timber wolf... then hops back into my saddle bag. When the other three timber wolves look up to see their friend was back they jumped with joy... then they all turned to me.

"Sorry about my friend. He was just protecting me." That's when I frown. "but think about what worse might of happened. What if I had a hydra to protect me?"

The timber wolves look at each other and lay down before me.

"Next time just think before you do something... and by the way what did I ever do to you?"

They all sit up and hang their heads.

"Look I forgive you. If you want you can join me and my friend. They all look at each other and nod.

...

...

We kept walking... this time I had four timber wolves with me. As we kept walking we found ourselves at the Two Sisters castle. I knew I was going to get yelled at when I got home because it was night time... but I wanted to explore the castle so we all went inside.

When I entered we were in the throne room. The roof was gone and the moon shown it's light down on the floor. i took off my saddle bag and let Stone and the four timber wolves walk around. I walked into the middle of the room... where the moon light shined on me and I looked at the stars. When I looked at the moon... it's pack of stars... and the dark sky... I felt something in my chest... like I had to sing. So I did. I hummed at first... but then I broke out into a huh type of singing. It's hard to explain my singing... but the timber wolves and Stone turned to look at me. Soon bats came and listened and a few other animals that were near by that heard me. When I finished... I opened my eyes... and looked at the creatures that surrounded me.

"Hello." I said.

Stone started squawking at me and i looked down at him... not into his eyes though.

"What is it?" I ask.

He pointed his good wing at my hip... and right there... was a backward crescent moon with two dark grey clouds covering some of it. I finally got my cutie mark. I hopped around with joy and flew in the air doing twirls and back flips. Afterwards all the animals left and the timber wolves escorted Stone and I back home.

...

...

"Zecora was really mad at me... but afterwards Stone healed and then we found that little house in the woods... and to this day i always go out and check the borders of the Ever Free Forest... and make sure everything is OK." I finish.

I look up to see every pony is looking at me.

"So yeah that's how i got my cutie mark." I blush a little.

"That's... so... amazing!"Rainbow dash breaks out.

"I have to agree with Rainbow here. That is one impressive story of how you got your cutie mark." Rarity says.

"I would have to say that's pretty cool. Being friends with timber wolves and a cockatrice and other creatures of this forest." AppleJack says.

"Well... I guess you could say it was cool." I say.

"Wait." Twilight says. "You did back flips in the air? But your a unicorn."

And I forgot to leave out the part of my wings! Damn it! I think to myself.

"Oh! Uh..." I say.

Everyone stars at me and I sigh. I take of my cloak and show them my wings.

"But... how?" Pinkie Pie says.

"My mom was a unicorn and my dad was a Pegasus. That's how I'm an alicorn."

"But this could only happen out... 1,000 pony's!" Twilight says. "No pony with a unicorn and a Pegasus dad has ever turned out to be an alicorn!"

"Well... I guess I'm one of the lucky ones." I say.

"I have to say it's pretty cool your an alicorn." Rainbow Dash says.

"Thanks."

"Wait are you like the ruler of the Ever Free Forest!?" Pinkie Pie asks.

"No. No." I say. "And I'm pretty sure there will never be a ruler of the Ever Free Forest... and if there was no creature would ever let that happen."

"How do you know?" Fluttershy says.

"I don't... but if there was going to be one it's certainly not me."

...

...

After Twilight and her friends got what they needed I helped Zecora fix everything up... because what they needed caused a big mess... and then went back to my house.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Who are you

When I got home I started packing some things for my border check and make sure everything's fine in the Ever Free Forest. Make sure that theirs nothing hurting the forest.

...

...

After checking everything else in the Ever Free Forest I go to the Two Sisters castle.

...

...

When I walk into the throne room... I spotted someone near the two thrones... where the moonlight never touched. I couldn't see who it was... but I say a horn. Must be a unicorn.

"Hey!" I yell.

The figure turns around and i see two pairs of glowing eyes.

"What do you think you're doing here?!" I yell.

The figure slowly walks towards me.

"This is the Two Sisters castle! No one is allowed-"

I'm cut off as the figure moves into the moonlight... to reveal Princess Luna!

...

...

"I AM PRINCESS LUNA! PRINCESS OF THE NIGHT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE MERE PONY!" she yells.

I'm frozen in place... not able to speak.

"WHO ARE YOU!" she yells.

I shake my head and glare at here.

"My names Wolf. I live here in the Ever Free Forest with my mo..." I stop, "... with Zecora." I move into the moonlight. My cloak is trailing behind me.

As I move into the moonlight... a couple yards away from her... wind blows through and my cloak is thrown to my side to reveal one of my wings. Princess Luna takes a step back.

"You are an alicorn!" She yells.

"Yes." I say. "I've been living here since I the day before I found my cutie mark..." which she couldn't see, "... I normally check the WHOLE entire forest to make sure nothing is harming it... I never expect the Princess of the night to come here."

She opens her mouth but closes it again. We stand in silence for a little while before she says something.

"This is my castle and no..."

"The last time I checked this castle was abandoned for centuries by two ponies... you and your sister." she opens her mouth but I keep talking. "And I never heard of you and your sister fixing up this castle and moving back."

We are plunged back in silence before she says something.

"Well this is still my castle and I can come back here if I please." she says and looks at the night sky. "I've..." she stops and keeps her eyes on the moon.

More silence...

"I've never known any pony to be up at night except me." she says slowly turning her gaze back to me.

More silence...

I smile and take off my cloak... turning to one side... I show her my cutie mark. She steps back in shock to see my backward crescent moon with two clouds cutie mark.

"But... how?" is all she manages to say.

"I normally try to stay up as late as I can during night... but I normally go to bed against my will." I say.

She just stands there shocked.

"If you like... I could tell you how I got my cutie mark."

She looks at me... tearing her gaze from my cutie mark.

she nods her head. "Please tell."

...

...

"So that's how I got my cutie mark." I say finishing my cutie mark story.

We lay across from each other in the middle of the throne room... enjoying the moonlight.

"That's a very interesting story." is all she can say. "But how are you an alicorn?"

"My mom was a unicorn and my dad was a Pegasus." I tell her.

She smiles a little smile. "So you aren't scarred of the night in the Ever Free Forest?"

"Nope." I say. "My favorite nights are probably summer nights... because the trees are full of leaves and I can lay down in the grass. But winter nights are a little more better because of the moonlight glimmering on the surface of the snow."

"I mostly like winter nights more than summer ones." Luna says.

I laugh. "That's one thing we don't have in common. You like winter nights more than summer ones..."

"You like summer nights more than winter ones." she cuts me off.

"Well... winter nights are fun... but I can lay in the grass during summer nights... and I can visit with my animal friends... but sometimes I like the cold winter nights."

We both laugh. Luna yawns and sunlight moves in.

"Well I must go back to my castle." she says standing up.

I stand up and her wings retreat from her sides.

"Will I see you again?" I ask.

She looks at me.

"Maybe." she says.

"I normally come here every night." I say.

She smiles... I smile... and she flies off.

"I'll meet you here when the sunsets and the moon shines it light on the earth!" She yells down to me.

"I'll be here!" I yell up to her.

I yawn and grab my cloak. I throw it on... and go back to my house.

...

...

When I open the door... I put my saddle bag on the floor... and fall asleep on the couch.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Getting to know Princess Luna.

I wake up a little while later. It's dark. I look outside and see the sun is going down! I hurry up stairs and turn on the bath. My hair was a big mess! I take a short bath... brush my hair... throw on my cloak... grab a couple snacks and head towards the Two Sisters castle.

...

...

When I showed up... Princess Luna wasn't there. I walk into the middle of the room and plop down onto my stomach. I close my eyes for just a couple seconds.

...

...

I feel a hoof poke me in the side. I open my eyes to see Princess Luna.

"Princess Luna!" I yell and stand up.

She jumps back a little.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep."

She puts her hoof down. "Um... if you're to tired to hang out with me tonight... we could hang out tomorrow night."

"No! No, no, no." I say. "I'm fine, I'm fine."

We both lay down and start to talk.

...

...

"Wait, wait." I say. "So. Princess Celestia... Your sister!... almost died her main entirely blue if you didn't stop her?"

"Yeah. If she did do that... I would have died! I mean... she was going to die it a sky blue... and... even if it did look good... it would kind of look bad for her... it felt like the time I wanted to dye my hair green... which I'm glad I didn't... but I was the one convincing her not to dye her main."

"Princess Lu..."

"Please. Call me Luna." she says.

"OK... Luna... that sounds like a weird story."

"I know!" she says laughing.

We've been talking for hours... long enough for the sun to shine on us. Luna looks at the blue sky.

"Wow! We've been up for a long time!"

"Yeah." I say.

We both yawn... plan to see each other the night after today's night... and go back to our homes.

...

...

When I woke up on the couch I was drooling.

"Ew!" I say and whip my mouth off. I grab a snack and grab a book. As I start reading... my mine drifts off to last night.

Luna and I had so much fun getting to know each other. She awesome... I don't understand why ponies could be scarred of her... even though she's not Nightmare Moon anymore... some ponies are still scarred of her. But she's awesome!

...

...

As I keep reading... someone knocks at my door. I put my book down and open the door. When I do... I find Luna there!

"Princess Luna!" I say.

"Hello Wolf." she says.

We both hug each other and head to the couch.

...

...

"I didn't expect to see you till the next night." I say.

She sits on the couch. "Well. Are you happy to see me?"

"Well... yes." I say sitting next to her. "But I thought you would try to stay inside today."

She gives out a little laugh. "Just because I'm the Princess of the Night... doesn't mean I can't be active during the day."

I give out a little laugh myself.

"Well... do you want to take a walk around the forest?" I ask.

...

...

As we walk around the border of the Ever Free Forest... I get to learn more about Luna's responsibilities.

"So... I had time off today so i thought I'd come visit you... but first I had to figure out where you lived... so I asked Zecora." she says finishing her story.

"Sounds like being a princess is a lot of work." I say.

"More extinguishing too." she says.

We both laugh.

"I've got a question for you?" Luna says after laughing.

"Ask away." I tell her.

"Have you ever considered calling your self Princess of the Ever Free Forest?"

I stop in my tracks. Luna stops next to me.

"Did I say something wrong?" she asks.

I shake my head and look at her.

"No... you just... caught me off guard." I say. We keep walking.

"But to answer your question... no. I wold never consider calling myself Princess of the Ever Free Forest... plus the animals would never allow it."

"How do you know they don't think of you as their princess?" Luna asks.

"I don't know... but I'm not princess material... I don't think I'll ever be a princess... nor a proper one... and no one can rule over the Ever Free Forest."

I look down at my hooves. "Plus if their was going to be a Princess to rule this forest... she would have to except that the creatures here must be wild and free."

Luna nods. "That is true." she looks ahead and smiles. "Spoken like a true princess."

I laugh a little. "Please don't say that again."

"OK." she says.

We walk in silence for a little while.

"Did you know you were saying the whole entire thing about the Ever Free Forest in an Irish accent?" she tells me.

We stop and look at each other.

I start laughing. "I do that a lot." I say in somewhat Irish accent.

We both laugh and keep walking.

...

...

After taking a walk with Luna I went to Zecora's and helped her beat off some bats. I felt bad for the bats... but when you don't go... well I tried asking them nicely... but as stubborn as they were we had to chase them out with a broom.

...

...

When I got back to my house... I opened the door and plopped down on the couch. I grab my book and start reading.

...

...

"As Mali sat on the couch listening to the New's report... her mind drifted off to what she saw in the forest. Something was out there... trying to communicate with her. As she thought back to what the creature said..." My eyes start to droop and sleep creeps up on me. "She thought back to what the creature said... she couldn't... sh-she couldn't make out what... wh-what it said..." That's when I drop the book and fall asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine. The Dream

Once I fell asleep... I started dreaming.

...

...

I woke up to find myself outside my house... but... then I realize... I'm not in front of my house... I'm laying on the Two Sister's castle door steps.

"What!" I look at the front door. "How did I get here?"

I do normally sleep walk... but not this far from my house. I get up and start walking down the trail to my house. But when I reach the end of the trail... I'm back at the torn up castle.

"I could have sworn I took the path back to my house."

I shake my head. "Come on get a hold of yourself... you know this forest like the back of your hoof. You just follow this trail and you'll be back home." I say to myself. I walk down the trail again... but... find myself in front of the Two Sister's castle... again!

"What's going on here... I didn't turn around... I was walking straight!"

I then look up at the sky. "And wasn't it day time? Did I sleep that long?" I ask myself.

I look around for the moon. "And isn't the moon suppose to be up... did Celestia forbid Luna to raise the moon?"

I shake my head. "No! Princess Celestia wouldn't do that! Would she? Something's wrong here. First... I-I keep getting turned around... it's night time... the moon isn't out and..." I look up at the sky again. "The stars aren't out. The stars aren't out! Sweet Celestia the stars aren't out... the damn stars aren't out! What the hell is going on here!"

I look around... panicked. First I can't find myself back to my house... it's night time... and the stupid stars and the moon aren't out! Luna would never ever forget to raise the moon and stars... it's her JOB to raise the moon and the stars! Something's going on here... and I'm freaking out.

"Wait! This... This is a dream!" I say. "I... I just need to wake up." I close my eyes and pinch myself... but when I open my eyes... I'm still in front of the old castle.

"What!"

I pinch myself over and over... but nothing works... anything I do to wake me up... DOESN'T WORK! I look around panicked.

"This is no normal dream!" I say in my Irish accent. I cough a little bit... whenever I'm panicked, angry, or just don't realize it... I talk in my Irish accent.

"This is not a time to panic Wolf!" I scream at myself. "Luna!"

No answer.

"Luna can travel in dreams... I know she will be traveling in my dreams." I breath hard like I just took a long run. "Luna!"

No answer. I look around. Whispers start up.

"Luna!" still no answer. "Princess Luna!" still... no answer. "Luna?"

Tears start forming in my eyes.

"Discord?"

No answer.

"Zecora?"

Darkness starts to surround me... and the whispers get louder.

"Anybody there?"

The darkness starts to consume me... I curl up into a ball... covering myself with my cloak... which I sworn I took off after my walk with Luna. I try hiding but I can't. The whispers won't stop.

I stand up and whip my eyes.

"What are you saying!" I scream into the black void... but my question... just echos through out the whole entire black void.

I'm still crying... my vision blurs a though all I see is a black void... I can still see my hooves. Then... I see a little light. I whip my eyes and less tears run down my face... but tears still run down... escaping my eyes. As I walk towards the light... it gets bigger and bigger... and more bright. Finally... I find myself in the Two Sister's castle... but... it's all fixed up... no... it was before it was abandoned.

...

...

I look around.

"What the hell! What!" I say confused.

As I look around... I walk and find myself at the steps that lead up to the thrones. I look out the window... to see the moon and stars have returned.

"Luna!" I scream... hoping she can hear me here. "Luna!"

I look at the thrones and the windows... then I hear a thud behind me.

"Hello?" I say turning around. I then find a figure with me in the room. I can't make out who the pony is clearly... mostly because the pony wasn't in the moonlight... "Luna!" I scream. A grin spreads across my face. I star running towards her. She doesn't take a step.

My pace slows. Then I stop dead center in the middle of the room. "Luna?"

Luna's shaking... a lot. She finally steps into the light... and I gasp... I felt like all the wind was knocked out of me... and I couldn't breath. The reason why... is because she's really pale... a sickly pale. She has dark circles under her eyes... and she won't stop shaking.

"Wolf!" she screams at me. "Run!" The she falls to the ground... back towards me.

"Luna!" I scream and run toward her side. When I reach her... her back is still towards me. "Luna! Please wake up." I put my hooves on her back and shake her a little bit. She doesn't get up. "L-L-Luna?" I say. "Wa-wake up. Please." My voice wavers. She doesn't do a thing.

"Luna?" My vision blurs and tears won't stop running down my face.

She then starts to shake. "Hahahaha!" she laughs. She gets up... but she's much taller than before... and she's not Luna... anymore.

"Nightmare Moon!" I screech.

She turns around to face me... and grins.

"Luna?" She says. "Luna's gone. Your Princess of the Night has been replaced by a queen mere..." She studies me. Realizing I'm no regular pony. "An Alicorn!" She laughs. "How interesting... tell me... how is any pony like you... an Alicorn?"

I gulp. "M-My mom was a u-un-unicorn and m-m-my dad was a P-Pegasus." My tears don't stop.

She laughs. "Oh... Wolf!" she says my name like she knew it all along... which considering she was Luna... she did. "Your friends is gone. Your Princess of the night has been replaced with me! A Queen of the Night... a Queen of Nightmares! Princess Luna was to weak to rule over the night... she was to weak to even take down her sister... she was to weak to rule Equestria!"

"No!" I say quietly. Then I realize I've been backing away and she's been walking towards me. Finally she stands in front of me... I'm laying in front of her... one of my front legs on the steps and my left front hoof pressing the back of the cement step.

"Princess Luna was always to weak!" She spits in my face. Her eyes narrow and she smiles... she puts her face close to mine... examining the fear that shows in my eyes. She then stands straight and laughs... first it's a chuckle... then it's a big echoing laugh.

"Yes." she says. "You should always fear the night."

"No! I say louder.

"The sun shall never rise! No pony shall bask in mys sisters pathetic sun! The night will last... FOREVER! she then laughs.

"No." I say to myself. "NOOOOOOO!"

A bolt of magic shots at her and she dodges it by flying in the air. She lands back down... a couple yards away from me... she looks behind her... to see I've singed one of the curtains. She then looks at me... a frown lay across her face. I get up... tears still dripping down my face... with some sweat. She smiles... then chuckles.

"How can an Alicorn with a moon as a cutie mark... have fire as there element... hmm?" she says.

"SHUT UP!" i scream and shot another bolt of magic at her.

She quickly dodges it.

"You should never tell the Queen of the Night to shut up!" she fires a bolt of magic at me this time. I dodge it quickly and fly into the air.

She turns around and shoots another bolt at me. I dodge and shoot a bolt of magic at her. She dodges it too.

"Your friends is gone Wolf! There's no point fighting Nightmare Moon!"

"SHUT UP! LUNA IS NOT GONE!"

We both shoot a bolt at each other... and a flash of light goes off... and everything turns black.

...

...

"Ah!" I scream and lift my head up. I look around to see I'm inside my house... but I'm not alone.

Discord, Luna, and Zecora surround me.

"She's awake!" Discord screams.

"Thank Celestia!" Zecora says.

"Are you alright?" Luna asks.

"Luna!" I scream and jump off the couch... tackling her to the floor. "Where were you! You- You didn't show up in my dream... well you did... but it wasn't you and..." I stop. I look at her... I look at her eyes... no dark circles... no sickly pale hide... no shaking... and no Nightmare Moon!

"You're alright!" I scream and hug her.

"I've been alright this entire time!" She says getting us both up right. Then I realize something.

"Wait!" I run outside and look at the sky. The moon and stars are all there.

"Wolf!" I hear someone scream.

Zecora, Discord, and Luna run outside and bring me back inside.

"Wolf... are you OK?" they all ask.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten. Explaining

"So after the blast of light... I woke up." I said finishing the story of my dream.

Zecora was rubbing her hoof against her chin thinking... Discord was sitting next to me looking a little worried... and Princess Luna had her head lowered... hooves at the side of her head... rubbing her temples... I guess.

"So... what does it mean?" i ask.

"I think it means your scarred of the night." Zecora says.

"Oh don't be stupid Zecora!" Discord says. "If she was scarred of then night she wouldn't have a moon as a cutie mark. She is obviously scarred of Nightmare Moon..."

Luna throws her hooves down on the table... causing us to jump in shock and look at her. Tears are running down her face... and she runs outside.

"Luna! Wait!" I scream.

I run outside and find her on my steps. I walk up to her and sit down next to her.

"Luna..." I say.

"Don't!" She screams.

I pull my hoof away.

"Just... don't."

I don't say nothing.

"I just can't believe you dream of me turning back into Nightmare Moon." She says putting her hooves around her. "You shouldn't be around me. No pony likes me... no one likes the night... and everyone's scarred of me."

"Luna!" I say shocked."I get the night just like you do. If I didn't do you think I would have a moon as a cutie mark?"

She looks at me.

"I love the night! You know that better than any other pony! And I'm not scarred of you..." I start thinking about the dream. "I think my dream wasn't about being scarred of you... it was about being scarred of loosing you. And your sister Celestia likes you... I like you... I'm pretty sure there are other ponies out there that like the night as well." I put a hoof over her shoulder.

She lifts her head more. "And second of all..." I say. " The Luna I know wouldn't be crying like this."

She gives out a little laugh. She looks up at the sky... then at me. She whips her tears away and sniffs.

"A Princess wouldn't be crying like this in front of any pony." she says.

I laugh. "It's OK to cry around me. Anytime your over here and you need to cry... I'll be that shoulder you cry on." I give her a little smile.

She sniffs and smiles. Then she takes a deep breath and stands up... I stand up with her.

"You know..." she says. "Your dream was so strong... I couldn't get in it... funny... isn't it."

She tears her gaze away from the sky and looks at me. I laugh a little.

"Well. Just remember." i say. "I'll always be your friend no matter what."

She smiles a little bigger. "And I'll still be your friend no matter what."

She looks at the sky.

"OK!" she says. "Discord! Zecora! We should leave Wolf to rest!"

Discord and Zecora come out.

"Well Wolf." Discord says. "Don't have anymore weird dreams were I... nor Luna..." he looks at Luna then back at me, "... can't enter." and with saying that... he vanishes into thin air.

"Well." Zecora yawns. "I better get home it's late and I need a nape."

Sounds like her rhyming is disappearing a little. I think. Zecora starts walking back to her hut and it's just me and Luna.

"Well I better go too." she says. "The moon must set soon and Celestia has been angry at me for not setting the moon sometimes."

"What!" I say. "Is it because of hanging out with me?"

Luna laughs and shakes her head. "No. I've been doing other stuff after raising the moon... and... well... been to "busy" to set the moon"

We both laugh and Luna takes flit... and is soon out of site. The rhyming! It's getting to me!

...

...

Two Weeks Later

After the night when i had that weird dream I've been helping Zecora more... hanging out with Discord... tending to my garden, hanging out with Stone, making sure all the creatures are OK, and clean up my house. The reason for cleaning up my house... is because Luna and I are having a spend the night at my house!

...

...

A couple minutes later when the moon was in the sky I heard knocking at my door. I open the door to find Luna with a sleeping bag, a flashlight, two pillows, and a teddy bear.

"Ready for a sleep over?" she asks.

"If i wasn't do you think I would have my sleeping bag out." I say.

I had put out some snacks on the floor, picked out a couple movies, and put my favorite stuff animal on my sleeping bag. My favorite stuff animal is a red stuffed dog with a black nose, black ears, and black paws. He always looks sad... his name is Clifford.

...

...

"And as Florence walked around the corner... she saw it... him!"

I hug Clifford close to my chest.

"He had black buttons for eyes... his mouth was sowed... but he could move his mouth just a little... to give her a little evil smile. Blood ran from his eyes and mouth... and even though he was a big stuffed pony seized doll... he had a hook... FOR A HOOF!"

"AH!" I fall back. "OK stop, stop, stop!"

Luna laughs.

"Ugh! That doll pony is going to be in my dreams." I rub the side of my heads.

"Hey don't worry." Luna says. "If he's in your dreams... I'll be there."

I laugh. "K."

...

...

The next time I wake up sun shines in my eyes.

"Ugh!" I put the pillow over my head and close the shads with my magic.

I look at Luna who is fast asleep... drooling. I put my face in the pillow and think. I look around... then back at Luna. I then throw a pillow at her.

"Ah! What!" she screams.

"It's morning." I say.

She looks at me and then... puts her face in the pillow.

"I'm NOT a damn morning person!" she screams into the pillow.

"I know. I'm not one either..." i look at the chair in front of me... hooves holding up my head, "but ponies like you and I have to deal with Celestia's day."

She looks at me. I look at her.

"What?" i finally ask.

"Your talking like I talked when i turned into to Nightmare Moon." she says.

"Well i don't like the day!" I throw my face back in the pillow.

Luna laughs a little... then walks into the kitchen.

"I hope you know you were talking in your Irish accent!" she says.

"Shut up!" I scream into the pillow.

"Hey what do you want for breakfast?" Luna asks.

"I don't know." i say.

...

...

"I can't believe you dragged me here!" i say hiding in my cloak.

Luna suggested a fine restaurant... but i thought she meant in Canterlot! Not PonyVille!

"Oh come on. It's not that bad."

"I'm NOT big on crowds."

Luna and I are sitting at one of the tables outside of one of PonyVille's restaurant. I don't know the name because I'm hiding in my cloak... my hoof on my hood to keep it from falling off.

"It is to when you're an alicorn with no parents and you live in the Ever Free Forest and you made friends with a cockatrice!" i hiss at her quietly.

"Oh come one Wolf!" she says. "There just ponies."

I look at her. "Oh yeah... sure. There just ponies staring at Princess Luna who used to be Nightmare Moon who they are scarred of who is hanging out with some mysteries Mare.

Luna frowns... then looks around. OK is it just me or does frown and around sound like i just rhymed my words. Everyone looks the other way, goes back to eating their food, or runs off. But then... something even worse happens. I see Pinkie Pie coming! No, no, NO! I think to myself. I shrink back and try not to be noticed.

"Hello Princess Luna!" Pinkie Pie says.

"Hello Pinkie." Luna says.

"Ooh! Whose your friend?" she asks looking at me.

"Pinkie you know Wolf." Luna says.

"Hi Pinkie." i say with a nervous laugh in my voice.

"Why hello. So what are you too doing here?"

"Oh well Luna and I were just getting breakfast..."

"Ooh! Can i join?!" Pinkie says cutting me off.

"Um sure."

"Great!" She then pops up on the other side of the table with a menu in her hooves.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven. Why I Hate Being in Public.

I hate being in Public.

"So what are you guys getting?" Pinkie asks.

"I'm not sure yet." Luna says.

"I lost my apatite." I say.

Pinkie looks at me. "Well why. Are you nervous?"

"No." i say. "I'm just... shy." i say shy in a quiet voice.

"Well there's no reason to be shy." Pinkie says. "Every pony is wonderful!"

"Pinkie no one even knows i exists." i tell her. "The only pony's that know i exist are you, your friends, Luna, Zecora, and Discord."

"Oh." Hopefully she doesn't get any ideas... "Well then i shall throw you a party!" spoke to soon!

"Pinkie i don't want a party." i say.

"Well why not... everyone likes parties."

"Well I'm not the party type much. If you want to throw a party it can only be with pony's that know i exist... not just strangers."

"Oh come on. You'll meet new ponies if i invite the whole town!"

"Pinkie can we please just have a normal breakfast... i don't want a party."

"But..."

"Pinkie." i say cutting her off. "I don't want a party... you can invite Twilight and the gain, Zecora, Discord, and Luna... but that's it."

Everything went silent. Every ponies eyes were on us. They probably thought i was either rude, or crazy not to let Pinkie through one of her awesome parties. I lean in and whisper.

"Maybe on my birthday." I tell her.

And of course... Pinkie and her parties... she gives me a big smile."When's your birthday?"

"A month from now."

"What day?"

"The fourteenth."

"And is it this next month or the month after this next month."

I give a little chuckle. "It's July... my birthday is in August... so yes Pinkie... it is this next month."

"Great!" she says embracing me in a hug. "Well i got to go.!"

Pinkie then runs off... while i smile after her. Everyone turns back to what they were doing before... and the atmosphere changes from in tense... to calm. Luna looks up at me then at the empty chair.

"Pinkie not going to eat with us anymore?" Luna asks... like she wasn't paying attention to the conversation.

"She had to go do something."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve.

Just a warning this whole entire thing is in third person.

...

While i had my little conversation with Pinkie... I didn't notice the four mares... sitting in the shadows... with their eyes glued on me.

...

...

"Hey Lilly Pad." says the blond haired unicorn... with green brown eyes and a blue hide. Her cutie mark had a horseshoe with a shooting star going threw the horseshoe.

The brown haired pony looks up at the blond hair pony. The brown haired pony known as Lilly Pad... looks up at the blond unicorn. The brown haired pony was an earth pony. She had brown eyes and a golden brown hide... and just like the unicorn... she had straight hair. Her cutie mark... of course... was a lily pad.

"What's up Stardust." Lilly Pad says.

"Does that pony... the-the one with the red hood... sitting with Princess Luna... look familiar to you?"

Lilly Pad looks at the pony talking to Pinkie Pie. "No why?"

The mare on the other side of Lilly Pad looks at the pony with the cloak. The pony next to Lilly Pad was a Pegasus. She had a white hid... curly (but not as curly as Wolf's... let's say probably a Rarity curly hair style) somewhat dirty blond hair with red tips on the end of her main. She had blue eyes and her cutie mark was a a pair of wings... no one knows why... but she's the best at controlling the sky's... almost as good as Rainbow Dash... actually... Rainbow Dash is her cousin.

"How about you Catty." Stardust said to the Pegasus... who looked at her. "Does that pony look familiar to you?"

Catty... now Catty was her nickname... her real name was Catherine. Catty took a real good look at the cloaked pony.

"She does seem familiar."

Know the fourth mare... who was covered in a cloak too... she was a changeling. The reason she was there... she was cast out of her pack... her family. The reason no one spotted that she was a changeling... is because she was taking on a form... but no... no, no, no... not an existing pony's form. A form of her own. When changelings try and fit in with regular ponies so they wont be spotted... changelings have their own form they can change into... this changelings form was a short blond haired pony with a black hide and blue eyes. Her cutie mark was of an owl... this changeling just loves to read and do a little research... but most of all she loves the Harry Potter books. When she spoke... it was hard for her... since most changelings... don't talk.

"Remember Wolf?" she says.

"Yeah." Stardust says. "But Wolf's parents died and we only saw her a few more times before she died."

"Well what if she didn't... d-die." the changeling says.

"Jacky don't be crazy." Lilly Pad says. "Wolf died years ago."

Jacky frowns. "Then how do you explain the cream colored snout I'm seeing?"

All four mares look at the pony's snout... it was creamed colored... with one strip on both sides.

"Well it doesn't prove it's her." Catty says.

"Do you know any other p-pony with a dirty b-blond hair with a b-black in it that's c-c-curly? And I've seen that cloak before... and listen to her voice... it sounds like Wolf."

The three other mares payed attention to what Jacky saw and heard.

"OK if it is her then should we walk up to her?" Catty asks.

"No." Stardust says. "We can't just go walk up to her... how about when we go pay for our meal we'll glance over at her and..."

"Stardust." Lilly Pad says.

"Yeah?"

"She's gone." Lilly Pad points a hoof at the empty table.

"Well there goes our chance to know if Wolf is still alive." Catty says.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen. Everything goes down hill.

After eating in Canterlot instead... Luna went back to her castle and i went back home. But it felt like something... or someone was following me.

...

...

I make sure the cloak around my head is secured and look around.

"Hello?"

Nothing.

"Is someone there?"

I look around once more... keep my head low... and run straight inside. I lock the doors... lock the windows... shut the curtains... and hide in my room... with my sword. My sword has a red leather around the handle with 12 red ruby's on the thing that keeps your hoofs from sliding onto the blade and four orange gems... with one big moon stone on the front and two metal circles on both sides... the blade glitters in the sun light... and i wait.

...

...

I wake up to find myself holding my sword and siting underneath the window.

"I fell asleep." i say to myself. I drop the sword and rub my hooves against my face. "Oh gosh i fell asleep."

I remove my hooves from my face and look around. I get up and put on my scabbard and put my sword in its place. As i walk to the door the sword in its scabbard bounces against my hip. I go downstairs and check if anyone broke in.

...

...

Nothing. Nothing, and a big nothing has happened. Nothing's been stolen or broken. I sigh in relief and go watch TV.

...

...

After watching TV I go take a walk around the forest.

...

...

Everything was quiet. Things seemed normal... but... I had a bad feeling... something was wrong... like...

When I look at Apple Acre's... I hear a crunch... like a wrapper... underneath my hooves. I look down... to find a candy wrapper.

"What?" I say quietly to myself and stepping back. "Why would someone leave their candy wrapper in the forest. Maybe someone was just passing by and dropped it or something." I pick up the wrapper and go back to my house. Hopefully no one is putting their trash in the Ever Free Forest. Cause if they are... they won't know what's coming.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen.

Third person again.

...

As some pony watched Wolf from the bushes Luna left and she moved. She was trying to be as quiet as she could... but the bushes rustled. Wolf looked at the bushes... and the pony stopped. Even though she put a invisibility spell on her... any alicorn can tell what type of pony she was.

"Hello?" Wolf calls out.

The pony moves again... but then stops to watch Wolf. She was breathing hard but she was still quiet.

"Is anyone there?" Wolf turns around more to face the bushes.

The unicorn in the bushes stayed as quiet as possible and didn't move. Finally Wolf turned around and ran back inside. The unicorn gets up and runs to her friends.

...

...

"Lilly Pad!" the unicorn yells."Catherine!" the unicorn brakes from the forest and runs over to her friends on the border of Apple Acre's and the Ever Free Forest. "Jacky!"

The three other mares meet up with the unicorn.

"Stardust. What's wrong?" Lilly Pad asks.

"You- you were right." she tells Jacky out of breath. "It... It was W-Wolf."

"Wait. That pony was Wolf?" Catty asks.

"Yes. I saw her. She turned around to look... because..." Stardust takes a breath and sits, "she heard me and looked around... which gave me enough time to see her face before she went inside."

"How is this possible." Lilly Pad says. "She entered the Ever Free Forest... we saw her... and we heard her scream and found her necklace... but... i guess it wasn't her favorite necklace."

"You mean the necklace with the butterfly on it? She said she liked it." Catty says.

"Yes. Liked it. But not one of her top favorites." Jacky says.

"So... she faked her death?" Catty says. "Was it to get away from us?"

"No!" Jacky yells. "She was our best friend... she was the one who took me in when she was six... i was three. She wouldn't just fake her death to get away from us!"

"But what if she did!" Catty yells at Jacky.

"Don't start yelling at me! I new her more than any of you Catty!"

"Stop it!" Stardust yells at the two. "Wolf could have faked her death to get away from us. She could have also faked her death because..." Stardust stops.

"Because what, Stardust?" Lilly Pad asks.

Stardust looks at her hooves... then up at the others.

"She could have faked her death because she wanted to live in peace in the forest and/or so no one would stop her..." Stardust looks at Jacky. "Jacky!"

Jacky tears her glaring gaze from Catty and looks at Stardust with calm eyes.

"How much do you know about Wolf?"

"Well I've know her since i was three... it turns out we are distant cousins... and well I know a lot about her." Jacky answers.

"How much did she love the Ever Free Forest?"

"What!? Why would she..." Jacky stops. "Well. Wolf did love nature... and she always talked about how she was interested with the secrets of the Ever Free Forest and it's creatures. She found a couple books about the history of the Ever Free Forest... and... well... she was only little the last time we saw her. The only one who could take care of her is..."

"Zecora." Catty says.

They all look at each other and Stardust stands up.

"Come on." she says and walks off.

"Wait! We aren't going to see her?" Jacky says.

"We'll visit her when the time is right." Stardust says.

They all walk off... while leaving a candy wrapper... in the Ever Free Forest.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen. Memories

When i get home it's afternoon and the sun is going down. I put the empty wrapper in the trash and watch a bit of TV.

...

...

I yawn and turn off the TV. I go upstairs and look at the pictures on my dresser. I smile at them... and grab one. It's off my friends and I. Jacky and I were in the middle of our group. Stardust on my right with Lilly Pad on her right... and Catty on Jacky's left and Coal on her left. Coal was a brown haired pony with a cream colored hide. She wore glasses and she had purple eyes. She moved to Canterlot when I was ten. They all thought i was dead then... but once the other four said their good-bye's to Coal... i caught her before she got on the train. Her parent's were all ready on the train so they didn't know i was still alive.

The reason i revealed myself to Coal was because I wanted to say good-bye. She promised me not to tell anybody and keep my existent to herself.

I put a hoof to the glass. A tear dropped on the glass. I laughed at the memories of all of us. We would always get into trouble. Jacky of course came to school with us. But Coal and the other's didn't know she was a changeling since the day Stardust, Catty, Lilly Pad, and I figured out we could control a certain element. But that's a story for another time.

I huge the picture and walk over to my bed. I put the picture on my lamp stand and climb into bed. I look at the picture before turning off my lamp... then go to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen. Coal's Train.

I peered my head from around the corner of the train station near the head of the train. I watched as Lilly Pad shook Coal's hoof and gave her a huge. Jacky gave her a huge and cried a little. Catty gave Coal a fist bump and a small huge. Stardust said something and hugged Coal. The four filly's waved at Coal and walked off.

As Coal's parent's got into the train i made my move. Coal was about to get on the train but i screamed.

"Coal!"

Coal looks my way and her mouth dropped open.

"Wolf!" she screams shocked. By the way Coal is two years older than me.

Coal then starts running towards me. As soon as we meet we jump into a big huge hug. As we pull back we both are crying.

"How are you here. I thought you died in the Ever Free Forest!" she says.

"No! I kind of... faked my death." I tell her.

"But why! I mean..."

"I couldn't risk you guys stopping me from living with Zecora in the Ever Free Forest." I tell her.

"Wait! I need to tell the other's you're alive and..."

"NO!" i scream.

She looks at me her smile fading.

"Why not?" she asks.

"You can't let them know I'm still alive... you can't tell ANY PONY I'm still alive!"

"Not even my parents?"

"Not even your parents."

She looks at me for a bit then nods. "K."

I smile and we hug again.

"But if you didn't want us to know you're still alive why did you let me know?"

"Because you were moving and I had to say good-bye."

She laughs. "OK. Well I have to go. Maybe when you tell the other's your alive I can come back and visit."

"That sounds great." I tell her.

"Coal! Coal! Sweetie!" her mom screams.

"See ya later!" Coal says and runs inside the train.

I wave and run back to the Ever Free Forest before anyone can see me.

...

...

After I had that dream of the day Coal left I woke up to find it was day time. I think back to that memory dream... then go have breakfast.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen.

Third Person

...

"Luna?" a tall alicorn pony... who raises the sun... knocks on Luna's door. "Luna? Are you in there?"

Silence. As Celestia was about to go to the kitchen... Luna answers.

"You may enter." she says and the doors swing open.

Celestia enters the night themed room of Princess Luna. Since princess Luna's return Celestia and her got her a new bed. Her bed was oval shaped... the head board of the bed was a moon... the same moon as her cutie mark. She had a glass ceiling so she could look at the stars every night as she slept... even though Luna mostly sleeps in the day!

Luna was at her desk next to the window on the right side of her room. She was writing a letter... or at least something.

"Luna." Celestia says.

"Yes Celestia?" Luna drops her quill and faces Celestia. Celestia gulps... afraid of what she wants to talk about will hurt their relationship.

"I wanted to talk about your absents." Celestia says.

"What?" Luna says. "What are you talking about?"

"Sister whenever you raise the moon and aren't here... I have to lower the moon for my sun to come up."

"So?" Luna asks standing up. "You use to do that all the time when i was imprisoned in the moon."

"You promised me you would never bring that up." Celestia says.

"Well it's true. What's wrong with me raising the moon... and then on some occasions you lower the moon to bring up your most glorious sun!" Luna glares at Celestia.

"Luna! Both night and day are glorious. If you keep talking like this you might turn back into..." Celestia stops herself before she says it's name.

Luna stands straight. "Turn back into what? Nightmare Moon!"

"We do not say that name in this castle."

"Why not! Nightmare Moon was a part of me and she still is!"

Celestia steps back. "W-What are you talking about sister?"

"I never wanted to tell you sister but i guess the cats out of the bag." Luna takes a deep breath. "Nightmare Moon... ever since I was turned back into Luna... is apart of my soul. I can change into her whenever i want... but i never do because she might take control of my being and spread nightmares and never let the sun shine it's warmth on the earth. I only change into her when i really need to. She's been apart of my soul since the day i was born."

Celestia had tears forming in her eyes. "How do you know she was apart of your soul since the day you were born?"

Luna didn't answer the question as quick as Celestia hoped. "When i turned into Nightmare Moon... that's when I knew she was apart of my soul... watching me from inside." Luna stops and looks at her hooves. Celestia doesn't even say anything.

After a couple seconds Luna looks up at her sister. "And then when it came to your sun and how every pony loved you and never paid attention to me... Nightmare Moon thought it was a good idea to let her out of her cage. I gave in but i didn't realize she would take it so far that you would banish me into the moon. I tried to stop her but she wouldn't let me."

Luna looks at the sky where the moon now took it's place. "She would always tell me this was the only way for every pony to love me just like you... but thanks to her most pony's don't..." Luna looks at Celestia. "But I'm a bit wrong. I made some friends... but some pony's still bow to me like I'm about to turn back into Nightmare Moon if they don't... or something like that."

"Luna. I..." Celestia says.

"But you don't have to worry about me changing back into her. I will only do that if there's a big situation."

"Luna..."

"You may go." Luna sits back at her desk and starts writing again.

"Luna?"

"I SAID GO!" she yells at Celestia slamming a hoof on the desk. Celestia gets out of the room as fast as she can. She wasn't even done with the real topic of the conversation. Celestia looks at Luna's closed doors... and sighs.

"Another time Celestia." she says to herself. "Another time." Celestia heads off to her room to get some sleep... but couldn't get the fact out of her head that Luna can change into Nightmare Moon... whenever she wants.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen. More Trouble.

Nothings really happened today.

Ha! Yeah no. Like nothing has happened since i woke up... actually I'll I've done is eat, watch TV, draw, write, and... well... read.

IT'S SO BORING TODAY! Nothing is happening... normally there is ALWAYS something happening! Luna wasn't able to visit with me today because her and Celestia had to go to the Crystal Empire to take car of somethings. I think it had something to do with a festival... but if there was a festival i wouldn't go. To many pony's for my liking. I'm normally the type of person who LOVES making new friends! But ever since the day i faked my own death... I can't let anyone know i exist... because... what if some pony tells Stardust, Lilly Pad, Catty, and or Jacky! I don't know what i would do... or what they would do!

I shake my head and eat some Wheat Thins. I've been watching TV for most of the day.

...

...

After watching TV... and eating most of the Wheat Thins... I go to Zecora's.

...

...

"Zecora." I knock on the door. Nothing. "Zecora?" i walk inside.

Nobody's home... but there is a note on the counter. I pick up the note and start reading.

"Dear Wolf,

I've gone on a trip... don't know when I'll be back... probably around your birthday. Please take care of my house.

Love,

Zecora."

I read the note over and over again to make sure i didn't miss anything.

"That's all?" I look at the back of the note... then the front. "Wow. Doesn't even tell me where she's going. Oh well."

...

...

After making sure Zecora had all her herbs i go home and pack some stuff. I grab my saddle bag... and things i need to sleep over at Zecora's house.

...

...

After making my bed... setting up the movie player, putting movies out... making sure I have snakes, a flashlight... and my favorite stuff animal... I am ready to take car of Zecora's house!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen. House Sitting.

I wake up to knocking at the door. I lift my head... thinking I'm hearing things. The as soon as I lay my head down... i hear knocking again. I look at the door again.

"Zecora?"

Oh no. "It's Twilight." i say into the pillow."

She knocks again and I get up. As soon as i open the door... she rushes in.

"HEY!"

"Zecora i need your hel..." as soon as she turns around to see me... she's surprised.

"Oh. Wolf. Hi. Where's Zecora?"

"On a trip." i say.

"A trip to where?" she asks.

"I don't know." i yawn. "She left a note saying she was going on a trip... not sure where though."

"So. What do you need?" i ask making sure we have enough herbs for whatever she wants.

...

...

"I hope Spike feel's better." i say to Twilight.

"Me too." she says taking the container of liquid potion. "Thanks again.

"You're welcome." i say after her while waving.

She waves back then disappears into the forest. I close the door and take a deep breath.

"OK. Now i can..." i turn around to see the mess behind me. "Start cleaning up. Ugh!" i through my face into my hooves. "I hate house sitting."

...

...

After cleaning up i go to my house to check on stuff. When i get close i start hearing voices.

"Where is she?"

"Where could she have gone?!"

I hid in the bushes and get closer. I try looking at the pony's there... but it's kind of hard when you are trying not to be seen.

"Do you think she figured us out?" The changeling asks.

No. They found me! The four mares in front of her house... where Stardust, Lilly Pad, Catty, and Jacky.

"No way." Stardust says. "Come on... maybe she's at Zecora's."

As soon as they disappear i run straight into my house. When i close the door i put my back to it.

"They found me!" I'm breathing hard like there isn't any air left for me! "How could they find me! I've been so careful! I've been..." I then think back to the day Luna and I went to PonyVille's restaurant to have breakfast. I put my hooves on my face. "How could i be so CARELESS!" i scream at myself. i slide down the door... until I'm sitting.

A couple minutes pass and i look up at the ceiling. "I could fake my death again." I look down at the floor. "But they know I faked my death again... instead of believing I really died."

I stand up and put my hoof on the door knob. I look out the peep hole then open the door. No one there. I put the shadow spell on me so all any pony can see is either a shadow and so i can hide in the shadows.

...

...

When i get to Zecora's I look around... still not taking chances i leave the shadow spell on me. Zecora doesn't have a peep hole so I couldn't see if anyone was inside. When I open the door... there they are... the four mares.

"Ah!" i scream and run.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty.

Third person.

...

As Jacky ran towards the other three mares standing at the edge of the Ever Free Forest she tripped and rolled the rest of the way.

"Jacky!" they all screamed and ran towards her.

"Are you OK?" Catty asks helping her up.

"I'm fine!" Jacky snaps. "Let's just get going with this mission!"

...

...

When they reached Wolf's house Stardust walked up the steps. She knocks two times. No answer. She knocks again. Still no answer.

"Do you think she's not home?" Lilly Pad asks.

Stardust glares at the door... then works the lock... and the door swings open... and she walks in.

"Stardust!" the other three scream and run in after her.

"You can't just enter Wolf's house like that!" Jacky says.

"You don't know what type of traps she might have set up!" Catty says looking around nervously.

"Guys... why would Wolf set up traps?" Stardust starts looking around.

"Jacky Lilly Pad... look around downstairs... yell if you see Wolf. Catty and I will check upstairs."

...

...

"Nothing!" Jacky yells upstairs.

Catty and Stardust come back downstairs and they walk outside. Stardust closes the door and they all hang outside her house.

"We din't find anything upstairs... except she has a picture of all of us along with Coal on her lamp stand next to her bed." Catty says.

"Where is she?" Catty says.

"Where could she have gone?!" Jacky yells.

"Do you think she figured us out?" Jacky asks.

"No way." Stardust says. "Come on... maybe she's at Zecora's."

...

...

As soon as they reach Zecora's... Jacky knocks at the door.

"Wolf?" Jacky says. "Zecora?"

Lilly Pad pushes Jacky to the side and opens the door.

"OK! How many times are we going to break into somebody's house?" Catty asks.

Lilly Pad looks back at Catty... then they all enter Zecora's hut. They all look around... and Jacky looks at all the stuff laid out... that belong's to Wolf.

"She was hear." the changeling says... changing into her changeling form. When Jacky is in Changeling form... she has the same short main... except it's all greenish-blue.

"Jacky. It's alright." Stardust says.

"I know." Jacky says in that vibrate-ish voice.

"Let's wait here for her to come back." Catty suggests.

"Good idea." Stardust says... and sit's next to Jacky.

...

...

A couple minutes pass before they hear the door knob turn.

"Somebody's coming." Lilly Pad whisper's.

As soon as the door opens... there's a shadowy alicorn figure standing the doorway.

"Ah!" it screams... and runs.

"Get her!" Stardust screams. "It's Wolf!"


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One. Running.

As i ran from Zecora's hut... the four mares followed me. I didn't turn around. I kept running and running... not stopping. The shadow spell was still on me... so i was fading into the shadows and showing up in the light.

"I know this forest better than they do." i say to myself. "I know how to loose them."

I pick up speed as i gain a new hope of getting way.

"Catty! Take to the sky!" Stardust yells.

I put the voice changer spell over me... making sure if I have to talk to them... it's with a different voice... I barley use the shadow and voice changer spell together... but only when i really need to.

"Catty's taking to the sky's." i say to myself in my deep evil voice. "Let's see how she can deal with Shadow Slade."

That's what i call this shadow deep voice side of me. I've had to use this side of me before... but not enough to get Shadow Slade to become part of my soul... but when I do these two spells... he comes and helps... but doesn't take control... unless it's really, REALLY, necessary. But he isn't evil... just another side to me... but not part of my soul.

I take to the sky's... seeing Catty's right behind me.

"Let's see how you can deal with Shadow Slade mere pony!" i laugh evilly at her... and dodge back into the forest. She stops dead in the sky... shocked at what i did.

I start running back on the trail. "Let's see if they can get Catty to calm down after that! Ha!"

"There she is!" Some pony screams... and a bolt of light shoots at me. I dodge it and smile.

"No one can take down Shadow Slade!" My voice echo's through the forest. All the creatures here know's who Shadow Slade is. "HAHAHAHA!" i laugh.

"Jacky!"

"I'm on it Stardust!" Jacky screams.

I shoot a bolt of light at Jacky... getting her back leg... making her trip.

"Jacky they all scream.

"Go on without me!"

I bolt to the left... Lilly Pad and Stardust behind me.

"CATTY!" Stardust screams.

Catty drops from the sky's... right in front of me... and i jump over her.

She jumps into the air to catch me... but only catches the air... instead me.

"Watch out!"

"Ah!"

"Wow!"

I stand on top of a hill to see Stardust, Lilly Pad, and Catty are all tangled up.

"Let this be a lesson to all you mere pony's!" i yell at them.

They look up at me... still tangled up.

" You pony's might as well give up. No one can catch Shadow Slade!" and with that... i run off.

"No!" I hear Stardust scream.

...

...

I'm finally deep enough in the forest and far away from them that i stop. I sit down in the shade of an oak tree. I take the spells off me and stand up. I look at the shadow on the tree. It looks at me with it's white glowing eyes.

"Thank you, Shadow Slade."

He bows his head. "Do you realize there's an easier way to summon me than using those to spells?"

I shake my head. "No Shadow Slade."

He snorts... and with that he disappears. I close my eyes and feel the wind go through my main. When i open my eyes I see some words... carved into the tree.

"By the moon light and the sun's scorching rays... I call on thee... Shadow Slade." These are the words to now summon the demon that's part of my soul.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two.

"No one can catch Shadow Slade!" and with that... the shadowed pony... that looks like Wolf... disappears.

"No!" Stardust screams.

...

...

Jacky runs down the trail... in her earth pony form.

"Did you get her?" Jacky asks.

"No!" Catty says.

"This is the worst day ever!" Lilly Pad says.

"You think this is the worst day ever!" Jacky yells. "This is beyond worst!"

"Every pony be quiet!" Stardust yells.

Everyone looks at Stardust... who has tears forming in her eyes. "This is hard on all of us! Wolf's gone... there's some weird Shadow pony roaming in the forest... who has Wolf's form. To me it seem's like Shadow Slade has taken over Wolf!"

"Shadow Slade?" Jacky whisper's. "Why does that sound familiar?"

"What you say Jacky?" Catty says.

"Huh? Oh. Nothing."

"Jacky." Stardust walks over to her. "If this is about Wolf. You need to tell us."

"Well." Jacky says. "Shadow Slade... that name sounds familiar. Wolf... when no one was around and listening... she would take about a shadowed pony who would come into her dreams... called Shadowed Slade."

Everyone's quiet.

"Does any pony else feel like this is some over dramatic world we live in?" Catty says.

Everyone looks at her.

"What? I'm just saying. Shadow Slade seem like a dramatic part of this world and... yeah." Catty says.

More silence.

"I'm just trying to break the tension... Wolf would always do that!"

Everyone looks at their hooves.

"Come on guys." Stardust says. "Let's try tomorrow... or something."

Stardust and the other's then make their way back to PonyVille.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three. What Happened.

Hi guys. LoneWolfgirl101 here. So i just wanted to say in the chapter with Shadow Slade... that was probably weird... and stupid. But even though i love writing stories... I'm not good at it. Some people might say they like my stories... but I'm not good at it... like for example... the chapter with Shadow Slade. So... i just wanted to say that... and i appreciate you guys for reading my fan-fictions... even though they aren't that good... and enjoy the rest of The Mysterious Night! :)

...

When i get back to Zecora's... I collapse onto the bed. What just happened out there? I can't believe i shot at Jacky! Well that's what they get for trying to catch me! I can't believe Shadow Slade is apart of me! How can that be? Oh well. My eyelids start to droop and i fall asleep.

...

...

I wake up to find it's night. I yawn and put my head on my hooves... thinking back to Stardust and the gang chasing me. I whip a hoof over my eyes. Is it a good idea to reveal myself to them? NO! There's no wondering what might happen. I close my eyes again and fall back asleep.

...

...

The next morning i wake up to nothing. I look around thinking something's going to happen. Nothing really did. I try getting up... but feel woozy and lay back down.

"Ow. My head." i rub my forehead. I try getting up again... but everything starts spinning... and i fall back asleep.

...

...

I wake up in a white room. Or... was it a room? I look around... when i bump into some pony. I stumble back to see... it's me... no... it's Shadow Slade.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four. Shadow Slade.

"Sh-Sh-Shadow Slade?" is all i manage to say. Shadow Slade nods his... or her head.

"I have a lot of explaining to do." Shadow Slade says... but not in that deep voice I'm used to hearing.

"Um... yeah. You do."

...

...

"How is this even possible?" i ask.

Shadow Slade looked like me but... the main was black with blood red color in it instead of the dirty blond hair with black in it, the eyes were red, the hide was still grey but... somewhat... a bit darker. Everything about Shadow Slade was me but in the color black, grey, and red. Now when it came to the cloak... it was a light grey... with a purple gem. The metal gloves had red gems... of course.

"Why do you look like me?"

Shadow Slade smiles. "When something becomes a part of you... like me... whatever form they had... they give up and take on a new form. Since I'm apart of your soul i took on this form... I'm the shadowed part... of you. The only thing different is the voice."

"But you don't sound different." i say.

Shadow Slade smiles... and laughs a little... but not the laugh i have. "Oh my dear girl... you surely don't understand. Of course i have a different voice."

I was a bit shocked. The voice Shadow Slade had like a... classic voice?... I'm not sure how to explain it... let's just say it sounded medieval yet without the long ridiculous words and not making sense.

"Cool huh?" she asks.

"Yeah. But how does all this work? I'm still a little confused on the part of soul and the other side of a pony."

Shadow Slade sighs. "You know how Princess Luna changed into Nightmare Moon?"

"Yeah."

"Well Nightmare Moon is apart of Luna's soul... she's been apart of her soul for a long time... ever since she was born. Princess Luna didn't know this until she changed into Nightmare Moon. Every pony has another side to them that could help them out... just like Nightmare Moon tried to... but... she went on a rampage more than help Princess Luna."

"What'd Luna need help with?"

"It's not really important... but every pony has that sort of side to them... the side that helps them out most in life. But I've only known alicorns to be able to possess this side. Actually if Luna was willing to... she could teach them how... even earth ponies."

"What. Does princess Celestia have another side to her?"

"What? No! Celestia has never and will never have another side to her... damn pony Princess... getting all the stupid attention in life. No wonder Nightmare Moon went on a rampage."

"Um... OK."

...

...

I wake up and hour later to find myself in Zecora's hut.

"Oh my Celestia." i say. "That was AWESOME!"

I can't believe there is another side to ponies that they could possess but can't unless they learn from princess Luna! Ah!

...

...

I make sure i have everything for my check around the forest. I start with the borders.

...

...

I check the borders of PonyVille.

When i get there... I'm not please with what i see.

"What... happened?" I'm horrified by all the trash here. "Why would they do this?"

There's trash everywhere! It seems like they are planing on trowing it into the lake of the Ever Free Forest!

"They think they can just dump their trash off in the Ever Free Forest?" Anger and rage fill my heart. "They're wrong."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-Five. Reason Why You Don't Dump Your Trash in the Ever Free Forest.

The next morning everyone in PonyVille were having a nice day. Sort of. Flutershy and some of her animal nature loving friends we're walking around with signs screaming.

"Save the Ever Free Forest!"

"Put your trash somewhere else!"

"Don't pollute!"

"You'll affect the animals with all your garbage!"

I was watching from a far... seeing what some of the pony's might do. Fluttershy got the main 6 together to stop pony's from dumping their garbage into the Ever Free Forest. I look at the clock in PonyVille.

"12:59" I say. I make sure my cloak is secured... so it doesn't come off. Then... the clock chimes 1:00... and i start running. I'm a bit of a fast runner... but not enough to blow everything down. As soon as i enter the town everything get's... messy.

I kind of use my magic to help out with destruction. I shoot bolts of magic at buildings... carts get destroyed... only a couple. Booths are blown down. I go as fast as i can through the town till I reach a hill on the boards of PonyVille and the Ever Free Forest. Now you might be wondering what destruction can one alicorn do... well... I only did minor damage... Just to get their attention.

"Let's this be a warning to all you pony's!" i yell.

Everyone has their eyes on me. "If your garbage isn't out of the Ever Free Forest but next week... expect more than the every small damage i have done!"

With that i run back to the shadows of the Ever Free Forest.

 **They all probably thought that was a joke.** A little voice says in my head.

 **As long as they get started on getting the trash out... i won't bring Timber Wolves.** I tell the little voice.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-Six. Timber Wolves.

Hello. It's me. LoneWolfgirl101. So in chapter twenty-five... it was a little short. But what do you expect when you write... probably the worst chapter of the whole entire story. So yeah. Just wanted to put that out there. Enjoy the rest of the story.

...

When i reached the Timber Wolves cave... i new this was a bad idea. I mean seriously... I don't want to hurt any pony... but... the creatures might.

 **I'll just get Stardust, Jacky, Lilly Pad, and Catty out of town before anything happens... even though the timber wolves won't do anything.** I tell myself.

"Hello?" my voice echos through the cave.

There's a gush of wind and growling. Soon pairs of glowing eyes show up.

"I need a favor." to late to turn back now.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty-Seven.

In the Crystal Empire the sun's light was just breaking.

...

...

There were hooves click-clacking against the crystal floor as Princess Cadence and Princess Luna ran to the balcony, that shows the whole enter empire, to get to Princess Celestia.

"Tia! Tia!" Luna screamed when they were just around the corner.

"Princess Celestia!" Cadence screamed.

"What is it?" Celestia asked walking into the room.

"Twilight Sparkle sent us a note not to long again say that some pony's are dumping their trash into the Ever Free Forest." Cadence told Celestia.

"And then there was some pony who came into to town... did a little bit of damage... and said if they don't have their trash out by next week she would bring more damage on the town than the very small damage she'd done!" Luna kept thinking it was Wolf. But she would never do that! Hopefully.

"Pony's are dumping in the Ever Free Forest?" Celestia asks.

"Yes!" Luna and Cadence scream.

Celestia looks from Cadence to her sister.

"Pack your bag's Luna. We're going to PonyVille."

Celestia walks off to her room.

"But what about the festival?" Cadence asked.

"We'll be back soon!" Luna says running off.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty-Eight. The Damage I've Done.

I change into Shadow Slade to help me get my friends out of town before the Timber Wolves get them.

...

...

I what in the forest for them to come.

...

...

Finally i see four figures coming together.

"Why did you call us here Stardust?" Catty asked.

"Me? It was Jacky who called me here." Stardust says.

"No it was Catty." Lilly Pad says.

"My note had your name Lilly Pad."

"What's going on?" Stardust asks.

I jump out of the bushes. "HEY!"

They all look at me. "COME ON!"

"Wolf?" Stardust asks.

I start running back into the forest.

"Hey wait!" Jacky yells.

I look behind me to see they're following. Good. I run as fast as i can with them trailing behind me... to the Two Sister's Castle.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty-Nine.

Stardust, Lilly Pad, Catty, and Jacky run after Wolf... or who they thought was Wolf. She looked a lot different. Finally they come to an opening and Wolf... or who they thought was Wolf... stopped on the Two Sister's castle steps.

"YOU'LL BE SAFE HERE!" Wolf screams and runs back off.

"Wait!" Stardust says... but doesn't go after her.

"We'll be save here?" Catty asks.

"What is she talking about?" Jacky asks.

"I don't know." Stardust tells them. "Do you think we could find our way back to PonyVille?"

"I don't think so Stardust. We could and can get lost if we try to go back." Catty says.

"Well can't you and Jacky fly up and see?" Lilly Pad points out.

"I might be up but my wings are still sleepy." Catty says.

"I can't change back into changeling form this early." Jacky says.

"Why you little..." Stardust says.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty.

Hey guys. LoneWolfgirl101. Back again! :) So I've been making my chapter's somewhat really short lately... and I'm sorry. But normally most of my ideas... go into the next chapter... like this one. But I'll try and make chapter Thirty-one... a bit longer. You ask why i don't make this one long?! It's because it's about Twilight and her friends figuring all of this out... and dealing with Timber Wolves. So yeah. But the next chapter will be longer and so yeah. Enjoy this Timber Wolf chapter.

...

Twilight was pacing back an forth in her castle... thinking about the threat the pony gave them.

"I can't believe what is happening." Rainbow Dash says.

"Me either darling. It's got poor Fluttershy all worked up!" Rarity was embracing Flutter shy in a hug to calm her down. "AppleJack your hooves better not be filthy with mud." Rarity says as soon as AppleJack comes to hug Fluttershy.

"First of all they're not. and Second of all Ah just want to come down Fluttershy here." AppleJack says.

"Fluttershy isn't the only pony worked up!" Pinkie Pie yells. "Thanks to all this I'm not going to be able to through Wolf's party in there!"

"Wait. What?" Twilight asks.

"Well duh. You know that pony Wolf... her party is next week on Friday! I was going to invite everyone in town!"

"OK. Well I'm just going to ignore that." Rainbow Dash says. "So what do you think that pony was going to do now?"

Before Twilight can answer there are screams coming from outside. Every pony rushes out onto the balcony to see what's going on.

"TIMBER WOLVES!" some pony screams.

"I'm guessing she would send Timber Wolves!" Twilight says. "Everyone... to the power of rainbow light!"


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty-One. What... Have... I've... Done?

I can't believe what i did. But... I told the Timber Wolves not to hurt any pony. The Timber Wolves respect me... they're not just going to disobey my orders. Or would they? No! Timber Wolves are loyal creatures... just like regular wolves... and regular timber wolves... not the one's made out of sticks... the ones with fur. Every wolf i encountered has been loyal. But the reason i got my friends out of there... i couldn't take any chances.

I watched from the shadows of the forest... remembering the signal for when they have to come back... they weren't suppose to do to much damage... but i will call them back when i need to.

...

 **Hey guys... it's me. So just a warning some of this chapter will be in Third Person. So i thought i warn you there. And the reason there is going to be third person in this chapter... it's because i promised you it would be long... there isn't to much Third Person... and the third person parts are... and only are... involved in this chapter because it goes along with What Have I've Done. So yeah. Just throwing that out there. Sorry for interrupting the story... and enjoy. :)**

...

T.P (Third Person)

...

...

"Twilight!" Rainbow Dash screams at her partner. "There's to many of them!"

"Don't worry! I sent a letter to the Crystal Empire! Celestia and Luna will be here soon to help! I promise!" Twilight says.

...

Tears started forming in my eyes. What have I done? I sent Timber Wolves to destroy innocent ponies homes. But... they did dump trash into the Ever Free Forest... and if i just told the Timber Wolves about it... which i wouldn't... but if I told them not to do anything... they would have acted out anyways... but if i didn't tell them... they would figure it out on their own... and hurt pony's then. Ugh! I'm so confused about all of this i can't think about what might happen!

 **Maybe i should just call them back.** I think to myself.

 **NO!** A voice screams at me. **Don't call them back yet. Just wait a little while longer.**

 **No! I'm hurting pony's for what? Just dumping their garbage into the forest. I could have avoided all this by talking to the princess. I could have asked Princess Twilight and her friends to stop Pony's from dumping their trash into our home. But instead i have to cause pain! I already did that to Stardust and the other's. I'm not doing it to them!** I scream at the voice.

...

T.P

...

...

"How much longer till we get there?" Luna asks. Her and Tia didn't take the carriage. They flew by themselves to PonyVille.

"Stop asking questions and keep flying." Celestia says.

Luna didn't answer back. Celestia looked at Luna.

"Sister!" Luna looked up at her. "If you know why this might be happening... speak now."

Luna didn't say anything. "Luna!"

"Alright!" Luna yells... tears forming in her eyes. "This might be happening because of my friend Wolf. Wolf is an alicorn like you and me... except her hair doesn't look like it's blowing in the wind all the time. She lives in the Ever Free Forest and cares for it deeply. But i know she isn't behind this! She would never do this!"

Celestia looks at Luna... then ahead of her. "Some pony's do what we don't think they would do in a million years..."

"You mean like turning into Nightmare Moon?"

Celestia tenses. "That's not the point sister. But ponies will do things that we never expect them to do. If she is behind this. She will go to jail."

"But!"

"No but's. If she's behind this... she's hurting innocent ponies. We can't have that in this kingdom."

"Tia just listen!"

"No Luna! She's hurting ponies. We can't have that!"

"Tia I..."

"Look!" Tia stops in mid flight. "We're here."

...

I look up at the sky to see... Princess Celestia and Princess Luna!

I stand up and watch as they fly into PonyVille. I didn't know they would be involved. I howl out the retreat call. Minutes pass and all the Timber Wolves fall back... but... right behind them... is Princess Celestia.

I run back into the Ever Free Forest to hide. She can't know the Ever Free Forest that well anymore. She abandoned her home centuries ago. She can't possibly know!

...

T.P

...

...

"Tia! Wait!" Luna calls out to her sister as she runs after the Timber Wolves. Luna runs after her... afraid what her sister might do. "TIA!"

...

I can't stop running not now! I think of every possible hiding spot i found here.

"There you are!" i hear someone yell... and a bolt of magic is shot at me.

"Ah!" i scream as it goes over my head.

I look back to find Celestia.

 **OH NO!** i think to myself.

"Stop in the name of me!" she screams.

"Tia stop!"

"Luna?" i say to myself.

I look back but trip on a rock... i hit my head on the ground and everything looks dizzy. I see Princess Celestia stand in front of me... to see a midnight blue figure knock her over.

"Luna." is the last thing i say... then everything goes black.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty-Two. I'm in Jail.

I wake up to find a cement ceiling over my head.

"What?" i say to myself.

I get up and put my hoof on my head.

"Ow. What happened?"

"You're in jail." says a voice.

I look to the right to see some pony behind bars across from me.

"What?" i ask walking up to the bars that enclose me in my jail cell.

"You're in jail stupid." the pony says to me.

The pony's a stallion. He has a midnight blue main... a black hide... and a knife for a cutie mark.

"What's your name?" i ask.

He looks at me... with his front legs crossed against his chest.

"Names Robert... miss alicorn."

I blush and take my hooves off the bars.

"So what did you get in here for?"

"What? Oh. I ordered Timber Wolves to destroy PonyVille." i say.

"Dude!" he laughs. "That's awesome."

"No it's not!" i scream at him. "I hurt innocent pony's just because they started dumping their trash into the Ever Free Forest!"

"Wow. Don't get all mad at me." he says.

I swear i would have strangled that stallion right here right now if i wanted to. I roll my eyes.

"So what's your name?"

"Wolf." i answer.

"Cool name."

"Thanks." i look out the little window to see it's day time.

"How long have i been out?"

"They put you in here last night." he says.

Before i can answer i hear a door open and hooves click clacking. I step back from the bars of my cell and wait... my heart beating. Finally the pony that entered... stops in front of my cell.

"Luna!" i scream happily.

Luna just looks down at her hooves.

"Luna?" i ask.

She sniffs then looks up at me. "Why'd you do it?"

I look at her shocked. The get all serious. "They were dumping their trash into the forest."

"But you didn't have to go and do this. You could have avoided it."

"I know. But apart of me was telling me to do it. I'm sorry."

Luna looks down at her hooves and sniffs. then tears start to hit the cement.

"I'm so sorry Wolf." she says.

"What are you sorry for?" i ask walking closer to her.

"If i was there with you we both could have avoided this."

"Luna it's not your fault." i tell her. "It was mine... and mine alone."

She looks up at me. "But if i was there i could have helped you... instead of my sister being all weird."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh. My sister used to love living in the forest... hearing it attack PonyVille... made her go... all weird on me." she looks back down at her hooves.

We both stand there in silence. "So how long do i have to stay here?" i ask.

Luna tenses. "My sister said till the day you couldn't... um... breath."

"What!"

"I tried to reason wit her for you to do the time for probably... the rest of the month. But she wouldn't go that way. If it was up to me that's how long you would be in here." Luna looks up at me.

"Well you're also the Princess. Don't you two have to agree or something?"

"Tia says that she's the ruler of Equestria. She's the one who decides your punishment."

More silence.

"She doesn't rule over me though." i finally say.

"Wolf!" Luna says

"The only princess i will ever answer to... is you Luna. You rule over the night... so you rule over me... not your sister."

"Wolf i wish it could be that way but..."

"Princess Luna." I guard comes over to Luna's side.

"Yes?" Luna asks.

"Your sister would like to see you." the guard says.

"All right. Tell her I'll be with her in a minute.

"Yes ma'am." the guard then walks off.

"Don't try to escape please." Luna says.

"All right." i sigh.

"Thanks." then she walks off.

As soon as she's gone Robert looks at me.

"You're going to try and escape. Aren't you?"

"Oh yeah.." i tell him.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty-Three. Escape Plan.

I look all over to see if there's an week spots... something where I can work on... make a hole.

"I'm sorry to tell you... but there's no way out of here." Robert says. "I've tried everything... there's nothing you can do."

"Well they never meet a pony like me." i say.

"You're weird. But you have a lot of spirit kid."

"Thanks. I think."

I test the bars on the windows... nothing.

 **Try the bars to the door... or the lock.** Says a voice in my head.

"I think they would expect that." i say quietly to myself.

 **But do you think they would expect Shadow Slade?**

I smile at the idea of Shadow Slade.

...

...

"Dinner time." The guard says sliding a tray full of mush into my cell. He walks off and i check at what I have. I have mush... plastic spoon, and fork. I guess plastic would work. But it might brake. I need wire.

"Hey Robert."

"Yeah?"

"Have any wire?"

"Why would i have wire?"

We both look at each other.

"I don't have wire... but i do have a paper clip." he says throwing me one.

"Thanks." i said piking it up.

I grab the spoon and start sharping in on the stone.

...

...

Three hours later i have the bottom of the spoon to a point.

 **Wait but how is this going to work with a spoon? Oh well.** I think to myself.

I put the spoon under my pillow and start bending the paper clip.

"Robert you have anymore paper clips?"

"I have one more." he says and throws it to me.

"Thanks." i start bending that paper clip with the other one.

...

...

"Come on. Come...on." The paper clip bends.

"Damn it!" i scream.

I see a glint from the corner of my eye.

"Huh?"

I spot the key.

I look at Robert. "You couldn't have told me there were keys!" i scream at him.

"What?" he walks over to the cell door and look at the keys on the wall. "I've never seen those there."

I get a suspicious feeling... but try and use my magic.

The keys start to glow... and move a little.

"Come on." i say.

My magic stops and the keys drop to the floor.

"You can't really use magic in here." Robert says.

"Ya think." i tell him.

...

...

"The keys are almost in my reach." i say.

The key's were just by my cell... i reach... just barley touch them... then finally they move.

"Gotcha!" i say.

Robert went to sleep... bored of watching me try and get the keys.

There were like... thirty keys.

...

...

"OK. This has to be the one." I slip the 18th key into the key hole... turn... and hear a click.

"Yes!" i say quietly.

The door opens with a creak... I shrink back. Nothing happens.

I start walking... when i turn the corner... to find two guards. They look at me and i run the other direction.

"HEY!" they scream... and run after me.

"By the moon light..."

"Get back here!" one of the guards shots a bolt of magic at me.

"... and the suns scorching rays..."

"Stop where you are!" another bolt of magic.

"...I call on thee..."

"STOP!"

"...Shadow Slade." with that... i stop and change... glowing red.

The guards stop... watching the glowing aura around me.

"What the..."

"Holly Shit."

I turn around... still glowing red.

"You should have never messed... with Shadow Slade."


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter Thirty-Four. Back To the Forest.

Both guards lay on the ground... knocked out. I grabbed the keys from one of the guards and head back down the hallway.

I find the door out of here. I put the key in the key hole and turn it... then hear a click. The door opens... and I'm free.

"HEY!" some pony screams.

Two guards run towards me.

"Damn it." i start running.

More guards show up. I then reach a dead end.

"We've got you know!" I turn around... the guards walking slowly to me.

I look around... to only find windows.

"Here we go." i say quietly. I shoot a bolt of magic at the guards... and jump at one of the windows... which break easily.

Glass shatters and i fly off.

...

...

When I'm far enough i shake my head... glass falls out.

...

...

I finally see the forest and dive into it. I stop flying and start running to my house.

...

...

I open the door to my house... everything's dark. I find the first aid kit... and bandage myself up.

"I can't stay here." I tell myself wrapping bandages around my back right leg. "I got to stay low."


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter Thirty-Five.

"Princess Celestia!" one of the guards beat on Celestia's door.

Celestia opens the door.

"The prisoner... known as Wolf. She escaped." the guard says.

"What? How could you let this happen?"

"She jumped out a window Princess. But..."

"But what?"

"The prisoner looked corrupted... she was all grey, black, and red... except the gem on her cloak was still purple."

Celestia study's the guard.

"Tell my sister what's happened. I'm going after Wolf."

"Wait! Princess!"

"What?"

"The prisoner is calling herself Shadow Slade."


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter Thirty-Six. Shadow Slade and Nightmare Moon.

I walked on the trail... at a slow trot.

"Got find somewhere to hide." i say.

"Wolf!" i hear some pony say.

I turn around... to see Stardust, Jacky, Lilly Pad, and Catty coming towards me.

"Wolf where..." Stardust says.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" i scream.

They all stop in their tracks.

"What?" Jacky says.

"Wolf are you OK?" Lilly Pad asks.

"It's Shadow Slade!" I scream... i think.

 **Shadow Slade calm down.** I think.

 **I may be the one outside... but your the one whose controlling this.** A voice says.

Sweat is dripping off of me.

"Are you OK?" Catty asks stepping forward.

Before she can reach me... a bolt of magic is shot at me.

"Ah!" Catty screams stepping back... i dodged the bolt of magic.

"Stay away from her!" i look up to see Celestia.

I start to run.

...

T.P

...

...

"Hey what are you doing!" Stardust yells.

"That's a dangerous pony... stay away from her." Celestia then gives chase after Shadow Slade.

"Hey! Wait!" and the four mares run after her.

...

"Stop where you are!" Celestia yells.

She fires a bolt of magic at me. I dodge the bolt of light and run as fast as i can.

"I order you to stop!"

I send out a howl... hoping that some animal comes. I send out another howl... but it's cut short by a bolt of magic.

...

T.P

...

...

"Where is she?" Luna was flying in the sky... looking for Tia and Wolf. "Where is she?"

Somewhere behind Luna she hears a howl... then a blast of magic.

"Wolf!" Luna screams flying towards the commotion.

"When the moon and stars rise..." another howl... but cut short, "... by the lakes, rivers, and sea's... no puddle left behind..." another explosion of light, "... I summon thee... Nightmare Moon."

Luna starts to glow... and take on... another form.

...

I keep running and running. My cuts hurting... almost slowing me down. I finally come to a rock wall... actually a cliff... that closes in... the only way out is either to fly... or run back the way I came. I try flying but... I'm to tired.

"I finally caught you." Celestia says.

I turn around... and drop onto my side.

"I'm tired of running." I whisper. "I give up."

As Celestia gets closer... something drops from the sky.

I try sitting up... but can only manage to lay on my stomach. I watch as the thing that dropped from the sky stands up. It's as tall as Celestia. It has a main full of glowing orbs and stars... it has green eyes... like Luna... it has the same cutie mark too.

"Nightmare Moon?" i say.

"Nightmare Moon." Celestia whisper's in horror.

"Hello Tia." Nightmare Moon says.

I change out of Shadow Slade... and stand up. But I'm shaking.

"Luna?" i ask.

Nightmare Moon looks at me. "Don't worry Wolf." she turns back to her sister. "Everything is going to be fine."

"Luna..." Celestia says.

"It's Nightmare Moon."

"Just... just change back... a-and we can t-t-talk about this."

"Wolf!" Stardust, Lilly Pad, Catty, and Jacky burst from the trail... but to stop when they see Nightmare Moon.

"Nightmare Moon?" Stardust squeaks.

"You four!" Nightmare Moon yells.

The four mares shrink back.

"Guys!" i scream.

Nightmare Moon glares at them. "You four... come here."

Stardust and the others glaze at each other.

"NOW!"

"Eek!" Catty says and runs over.

"OK!" Jacky and Lilly Pad say.

Stardust just runs over.

"You!" Nightmare Moon looks back at her sister.

"Wolf are you alright?" Lilly Pad asks.

"I'm fine!" I snap. "Just... h-help me up."

Jacky helps me up and i lean against her.

"Nightmare Moon... please." Celestia says.

"NO! I've tried to reason with you Tia... but you're just to stubborn! Wolf was just trying to protect her home! I know you would have probably done the same... you would have acted out too Tia!"

"Luna..."

"NO! Don't start sweet talking me Tia! I tried to explain to you on our way to PonyVille!"

"Nightmare Moon! Wolf needs to be locked up!"

"NO!" Nightmare Moon had tears forming in her eyes. "You lock Wolf up then lock me up to!"

"Luna?" Celestia whispers.

"Wolf is the only one who truly understand my night! But you wouldn't understand that because all you care about is yourself Tia!"

"That's not true and you know it!" Celestia says... tears forming in her own eyes. "Wolf is dangerous!"

"Wolf what did you do?" Stardust asks.

"Asked Timber Wolves to attack PonyVille."

"But why?" Jacky asks.

"Because... I thought... it would be right." I cough. "Get me to Nightmare Moon."

"What!" Jacky says.

"Just help me stand next to her!"

"Tia you never understand do you! Wolf is the only one who understands my night. She has a moon for a cutie mark Tia! And if you keep her locked up in the dungeons she's not going to die. She's a alicorn Tia!"

"If... I can... have a saying in this." i say... leaning on Nightmare Moon.

"You don't get..."

"SHUT UP TIA!" Nightmare Moon yells at her.

Nightmare Moon starts to change back into Luna... me still leaning on her.

"I wasn't going to let the Timber Wolves hurt any ponies Celestia..."

"It's Princess..."

"The only princess that rules over me is Luna!" i yell.

Celestia closes her mouth.

"I didn't mean for any of this to go to far. I just wanted to protect my home. If some pony attacked your home... threatened to destroy it... you would have done anything to stop them. If i didn't act out... the animals could have done worse... they could have brought a hydra to stop the trash. So i had to act out."

My eyelids get droopy.

"Tia please understand." Luna says looking at her sister.

Tia looks from me... to Luna. "But..."

"Princess Celestia. Wolf was just protecting her home." Jacky says still standing next to me.

"Yeah. And she ain't all that bad. She sent us notes to get us away from the destruction." Lilly Pad says stepping forward.

"Wolf has never done anything without a reason... that I know of." Catty says standing next to Lilly Pad.

"Wolf is a caring pony... she was just being protective." Stardust says stepping forward.

Celestia looks at all of us. "But she needs to be watched..."

"Well maybe i can watch her." Luna says. "The animal can do the same... and so can her friends."

"Well... I don't know..."

"Princess Celestia... please." i say. Celestia looks at me. "I didn't mean for any pony to get hurt... and right now... to me... it seems like there are a lot of hurt pony's here."

I stand up and slowly walk towards Celestia."

"Can you just give me another chance?"

Celestia is on the brink of crying. She looks at Luna, my friends... then back at me. "I'm pretty sure I learned my lesson."

Celestia sighs. "Fine. But don't go doing something without my... I mean... Luna's OK."

"Thank you." i say.

Everything starts to spin. I put a hoof in front of me... then everything goes black.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter Thirty-Seven. My birthday.

I'ts been a while since i woke up three day's ago.

"Luna?" i say.

Luna and I are taking a walk to my house... I just got out of the hospital.

"Yes Wolf?"

"Have you ever thought of teaching pony's?"

"I don't know what i would teach them." she says.

"Well... there's this part of me... Shadow Slade... i told you about her. Anyways... she told me that every pony... except your sister... has another side to them... that you can only teach. And you could also teach your students about the night. They could be the children of the night."

"That sounds like a good idea Wolf... but I don't think Tia would allow it."

"Well maybe she will."

...

...

When we reach my house... i open the door to see a party.

"SURPRISE!" pony's pop out of nowhere... throwing confetti.

"What is this?" i ask.

"It's your birthday party silly!" Pinkie Pie says walking up to me.

"I don't know what to say... thanks guys."

"Let's cut the chit chat and party!"

...

...

The ponies that were at this party... were Twilight and the gang, Discord, my friends, Luna, Celestia, Twilight's brother, and Princess Cadence.

"Um... Princess Celestia?" i say... Luna next o me.

"Yes Wolf?"

"Well... i had this idea where Luna could teach ponies..."

"Teach them what?"

" Well... night things... you know... they could be the children of the night... and I thought Stardust, Lilly Pad, Catty, Jacky, and I... could help her out. I already told Stardust and the others about it... and..."

"That sounds like a great idea."

"Really?"

"Yes."


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter Thirty-Eight. Children Of the Night.

"Where are we?" a little filly named Coconut asks. Coconut was a brown filly... with red hair and milky white eyes... she could see... but she did look like she was blind.

"Well... we're heading to Princess Luna's quarters." i tell the filly.

"I thought we were going to be students to Princess Celestia!" a colt pipes up.

"Well... this is a new program. It's where you learn from Princess Luna... princess of the night."

"Why us?" asks a filly.

"Well. It's because you ponies are special." I look at them all. "Well... here we are."

"So... we're pupils of Princess Luna."

"Yes. You all are know... as Children of the Night!"

We open the doors and there's a bright light... and then... we see a room... full of other doors.

"What is this?" Coconut asks.

"These are doors to classes." i answer. "Now follow me."

We walk down the hallway... till we come to big doors. The doors open to a big auditorium. Other ponies are seated in the chairs... Stardust and the others come over and help me get the colts and fillies seated.

"Welcome! All of you." Princess Luna steps onto the stage. The room fills up the room and then murmurs. "You all here today... to be Children of the Night."


	39. Chapter 39

Hey guys! The Mysterious Night... is finally done. But don't worry. There'll be another story to follow up this one. But for right now... I'm not going to right it.

Now I promised you guys a warrior cat fan-fiction after this... but... something came up. I was watching YouTube. There was this video that had Queen Chrysalis in it (by the way it was a speed paint) and this song came on... and I was inspired to write a story about Chrysalis. So instead I'm going to make a fan-fiction about Queen Chrysalis.

I know what you're thinking:BOO QUEEN CHRYSALIS! But don't worry I will still make the warrior cat fanfic. But after I write this story.

If I don't write this story about Queen Chrysalis I'm going to be like: Ugh! I can't wait another chapter after chapter to write a fan-fiction about Queen Chrysalis! But I'll still write the warrior fanfic... just after Queen Chrysalis. I promise you. I Pinkie Promise.

Cross my heart and hope to fly stick a cupcake in my eye. And i will not brake this promise... I will die. Seriously. No one brakes a Pinkie promise. If i do Pinkie will come for me... she literally will come to me in my sleep... and kill me... I know it. You all seen how Pinkie gets if you break a Pinkie promise. Just see her in the episode with AppleJack sort of "breaking" the promise.

So yeah. I pinkie promise after Queen Chrysalis... I will start on the warrior cat fanfic. So yeah. Keep an eye out for Queen Chrysalis's story. It's called Queen Chrysalis's life. So yeah. Keep an eye out for that fanfic. :) Talk to you in another story!

 **Pinkie: NO PONY BRAKES A PINKIE PROMISE!**


End file.
